User blog:MLP Sirket/Pony Development Questionnaire
Pony Development Questionnaire. Welcome to the Pony Development Questionnaire. The goal of this document is to help you understand what your character’s personality is like and it’s a good place to work out the basics of your character. #What is your Pony’s Name, Coloration, Cutie Mark, and Birthday? #What is your Special Talent? #What are your Pony’s Parents Names, what do they do? #Do you have any siblings, What is your relationship with them? #Do you have any close friends, if so how did you meet? #Do you have a job? Independently wealthy, dirt poor? #When/how did you get your Cutie Mark? #Who is your worst enemy? Describe them and why you don't get along. #What music do you like? Do you even like music? #Read any good books? What were they? #What type of places do you hang out in with your friends? #What annoys you more than anything else? #What would be the perfect gift for you? #What's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? #What time of day is your favorite? #What kind of weather is your favorite? #What is your favorite food? What is your least favorite food or drink? #What's your favorite animal? Why? #Do you have any pets? Do you want any pets? What kind? #What do you find most relaxing? (Not as in stress relief, but as something that actually calms you down.) #What habit that others have annoys you most? #What kind of things embarrass you? Why? #What don't you like about yourself? #What is the thing that has frightened you most? Do you think there is anything out there that's scarier than that? What do you think that would be? #How ticklish are you? Where are you ticklish? #What is your current long term goal? #What is your current short term goal? #Do you have any bad habits? If so, what are they, and do you plan to get rid of them? #Where do you see yourself fitting in in Ponyville/Canterlot?Crystal Empire Ect.? #How private of a person are you? Why? #If you were to gain an obscenely large sum of money (via an inhertiance, a lawsuit, a lottery, or anything else) what would you do with it? #What would you wish for if the wishing well granted you one wish? #What do you do when you are bored? #What do you look for in a Special Somepony? #Do you like clothing? Do you have any special clothing or jewelery, Why is it special? #You can spend a whole day with any of the Royalty who do you choose and why? #Do you indulge in Salt? When was the first time you tried it? #Princess Celestia has Summoned you to her court. Why did she summon you? #Somepony is offering you a large pile of bits to do something questionable (think sell Trixie the Alicorn amulet) Do you do it? #Do you make your bed every morning? #How good of a cook are you? This collection of questions is designed to help you find out more about your character. I made some of these up some I swiped some from places like http://www.gather.com/viewArticle.action?articleId=281474976908598 . If you want to copy this to a text editing program feel free Sir Wesk Ket Category:Blog posts